


CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART

by ghostbodyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbodyy/pseuds/ghostbodyy
Summary: Sapnap helped Dream escape prison. They’re being chased to the top of a high building, they jump off. But Techno still had that favor for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing on here, I mainly write on Wattpad so yeah 👍 tel me what you think please

Sapnap was out of breath, the cold wind against his face made it worse. He was sweating, yet shivering at the same time. Dream had been holding his hand for god knows how long.

Dream was wearing half of Sapnap’s netherite armor, and had his axe. Dream would glance back at the other, to check if he was still holding on. He always was.

Eventually they had to take a rest. So, they ran into the closest building they could, which happened to be extremely tall.

“Dream, Dream, we’re not gonna make it!” Sapnap yelled in between breathes as they were sprinting up the stairs, hands still interlocked.

“We will! We’ve just gotta make it up here!” Dream yelled back, pushing the younger one further. Sapnap was tired, his nose was runny, his face was red, he was cold, his legs hurt, his hips hurt, his muscle were cramping up, and he felt horrible.

But Dream was always one to push him further, just the sound of his voice was enough to motivate him to move forward. So that’s what he did, he listened to Dream, and kept running. He was trusting in him, he was believing in him, like he always had. This was his Dream, the one Dream who would soothe him to sleep when he was scared, the one Dream who cared about him.

They had eventually reached the roof, Sapnap was leaning on Dream, out of breath. “We’re fucking cornered, Dream. What’re we gonna do now?”

Dream only smirked, “We’ve gotta wait for them to come up.” Sapnap sighed when Dream grabbed his hand again and started walking. “What?! Are you fucking nuts? They’re gonna kill us, man!”

“They won’t.” Dream shrugged, causing Sapnap to freak out. “What do you mean they won’t?! Of course they will! They’re a whole fucking group of people, we’re two measly—“

Dream had cut the younger one off immediately, “Do you trust me?” Dream received silence, “Pandas, do you trust me?” Sapnap sighed and muttered out a, “Yes..”

“Good, that’s all you have to do. Just trust me, babe. I’ll get us out of this okay?” Dream spike so softly as he kissed the other’s forehead.

Sapnap smiled softly, before he realized that Dream had drug him to the edge. Just as he was about to say something, a door slammed open.

“There’s nowhere to run, Guys, just give up.” Sam, Awesamdude, exclaimed, as Tommy and everyone else stood behind him.

Dream and Sapnap stared at them in silence, Waiting. Dream counted the second that had passed by, as he stood on the ledge, pulling Sapnap up with him.

George’s face was enough to break Sapnap inside. The way George looked scared, was torturing, “He gonna leave you, Sapnap! He doesn’t care about you, he’s gonna leave you alone to die!” George yelled, tears pricking his eyes when he saw Sapnap glance at Dream.

Sapnap shook his head and only held onto Dream’s hand tighter, “So Whats your master plan, bitch?” he had mumbled into Dream’s ear. Dream only chuckled, continuing to count his seconds.

Tommy was enraged, “Sapnap he told me he doesn’t care about you! So why would you help him?!” Dream rolled his eyes, “Oh, Tommy, you didn’t really think I’d stay in that cell for long, now did you? I love Sapnap, he’s my best friend. How could you think I don’t care for him? He’s the only one who ever truly understood me, and cared for me.”

Sapnap nodded in agreement, but his breath was caught in his throat when Dream spoke up again. “So that’s why I need to do this. Goodbye, Tommy.” Dream said, pulling Sapnap completely into his grip as he pushed himself and the other backwards off the building.

Sapnap screamed as his legs flew through the air, thrashing around in visible discomfort. He saw as George ran to the edge and looked over, seeing the fear brace across his face as he watched his best friends fall through the air.

Sapnap braised himself for impact, for the loud sound of bones cracking and crashing, but if never came. What did come, however, was the splash of water.

Dream was up next to him as soon as they fell, pulling the younger one up. Sapnap looked up, seeing the pigeon man in front of him. Of course, Technoblade still owed Dream that favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the story 🥺🥺


End file.
